


Training Ground Debauchary

by SinclairTopside



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Somewhat based on purification ending, Wolf is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside
Summary: Genichiro took up training Kuro after Wolf's death. Ten years later and Kuro has his way with the former Lord of Ashina after a particularly distracting training session.





	Training Ground Debauchary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crisismakeup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisismakeup/gifts).



> Birthday fic for my lovely friend Mimi. I hope you enjoy it. :)

“I...am sorry.”  


The last thing Kuro expected to hear from Genichiro Ashina was that he was sorry, let alone for Wolf’s death, which wasn’t even his fault. Kuro was bent in front of the grave he and Emma had built, in the flower field where it had all begun and ended. It had been little over a year since Wolf’s sacrifice and because of it, the immortality had been severed. It was unfair, Kuro remembered thinking and part of him still thought that was the case. He’d woken up in the dilapidated temple, Emma was tending to him with a fraught look on her face. He had asked for Wolf, his trusted shinobi, only to be told he had passed on. Emma had explained that the only way to sever the immortality was for either him to die, or Wolf and Wolf made the choice for them. The pain had been...unbearable at first, the only person who had been with him for over half his life was gone, had given himself so that Kuro could be free of his family’s heritage. Yet he would take it all back if it meant Wolf could come back to this world, to do the things that made Kuro laugh.  


He and Emma had been unsure of what to do at first, but they gathered what resources they had and moved into Ashina castle. It was...a mess. It was burnt and damaged in many places but they had managed to secure a portion on the lower level that was unscathed. They had several rooms at their disposal, two bedrooms, an area for cooking, and a training ground just outside. They cleaned up what needed to be cleaned and took their time crafting a space that was theirs. He had told Emma she wasn’t required to stay with him, she had no obligations and yet she had smiled and continued cleaning. They visited Wolf’s grave every month, tending to the flowers they had planted around it and just sitting there, talking about Wolf and to him. It was around the first year that Genichiro had shown up at the grave, apologizing. Kuro and Emma had been shocked, neither had expected Genichiro to have survived, let alone return and attempt to atone. He looked worn, which was the most polite way Kuro could put it. The man had a scar from the side of his neck to his stomach, his eyes were sunk with exhaustion and he hardly looked the part of the heir of Ashina. Though, there wasn’t much to be desired in Ashina anymore. Genichiro still wore the same hakama pants, now worn and torn in places, no shitagi that Kuro could see and his sword and bow still close to his body. At first, Emma had been wary, drawing her sword and shielding Kuro.  


“You had best move along Lord Genichiro,” she warned.  


A chuckle. “You still call me Lord? When I am nothing of the sort any longer. I did not come to make trouble. I came to...apologize. All I had done I thought I was doing for the greater good of Ashina, but I see now that nothing but destruction befell it. Wolf...died because of me,” he murmured. Emma’s grip tightened but Kuro’s hand came up and touched hers.  


“Lady Emma, please...it’s okay.” She backed down but her blade remained taut and ready. “Lord Genichiro, while you have done much to harm me and Wolf, you did not cause this death. This was Wolf’s eternal devotion to me, put into severing the dragon’s heritage.” Genichiro seemed surprised and Kuro offered little else for the man, though he himself was surprised when Genichiro bent his knee and leveled himself.  


“Allow me to atone for what I have done. I cannot make things right but I can do all I can to rectify something, anything.”  


Kuro did not know what to do at first and it was clear Emma was against it, yet they both knew that there was no reason for Genichiro to lie, not when everything he had fought for was gone. “Alright,” he said, glancing at Emma and smiling. “I need to learn more than the techniques that Emma learned from Isshin. You will train me in the bow and in your own techniques. That is how you will atone.” Kuro laid down the newly picked flowers onto Wolf’s grave marker, saying a prayer with Emma before standing up and turning to Genichiro. “Well then, come with us.” 

\-------

The next ten years were a combination of continued healing, learning to get along and lots of training. Kuro spent nearly every day for three years with Genichiro and Emma, engaged in rigorous training meant to help him build up his strength and skills. Emma only had so much she had learned, so once she had completed training him, it fell to Genichiro to give him the rest of what he would need. In between training and learning to live with one another, they packed up and moved away from Ashina castle. In a rare moment of unanimous agreement, they determined to stay in a foundationally damaged building wasn’t the smartest move, but they didn’t exactly have a new location in mind. Still, they were fairly resourceful people and they had boundaries, not to stray too far from the flower field. They settled on a run down but not damaged estate just outside the castle. It wasn’t huge, but it was large enough that Emma could set up a clinic and leave space for three individual rooms. There was also a space for training, which was perfect for Kuro. The remaining seven years up to the present were spent in this estate; fixing it up, training and learning from one another.  


Kuro had the time to learn more about Genichiro than ever before, though the former Lord was never too open about himself, he was beginning to show more and more of who he was. Every morning after training, they would sit and have tea together and Kuro would ask any and all questions about the other. What his favorite food was, why he started using the bow, what season he most disliked, trivial things that allowed Kuro to feel closer to Genichiro. He didn’t despise the other, never had, he had wished things had gone differently but hatred was never something he held onto, not when he knew the result of too much. Whenever Kuro began to question his decisions, he visited Wolf, spoke to him and just sat among the flowers.  


It had really been ten years. Kuro was twenty-four now, a bright young man who was still training but much stronger than when he had started. He was taller now, Genichiro’s height to be exact and while not nearly as muscular as the older man, he was much stronger than when he was younger, much more capable of defending himself. He had grown his hair out to his lower back, favoring it in a high ponytail most days and finding it paired well with his calm and patient demeanor.  
Emma was 35, as patient and gentle as ever, but as fierce if made angry. She treated patients out of the estate on a regular basis and aside from longer hair, little had changed with her.  


Genichiro was much the same as Emma, little change save for lines that had begun to form in his face. Genichiro was 39 and was doing better now than he ever had been, Kuro thought. His hair was longer as well, pulled back more often than not and he was almost always wearing a simple, black and gold kimono, pretty much never leaving the estate. He had been a broken man ten years ago and Kuro didn’t think he’d ever be close to what he was before, but time had healed him in places and he was more content in the world than ever before. It was a wonderful transformation to witness and Kuro was proud of how far they had all come in the last ten years. Even Emma had come around to Genichiro again, though it had taken some years before she was even remotely friendly, now she regarded him with kindness more than she had even before everything.  


Kuro was having some...issues, nothing negative, no, but rather a desire that was building inside of him. Genichiro had always been a handsome man, yet the older they both got, the more Kuro found himself attracted to the man. Genichiro was such a strong and capable man and that made Kuro want to see what was underneath that. It made him want to see Genichiro moan and ache for him, to see him begging to be filled. He was much younger back then, but he believed that these feelings were originally for Wolf, an older and quiet man. That wasn’t to say Genichiro was a replacement, but rather another man he would have found interest in regardless. Kuro did not want a relationship, he simply wanted to experience the other, to be with him, be it one night or more. It was going to be difficult and it had to be when Emma was absent. The doctor would not allow it to happen if she heard it, and Kuro wanted to make Genichiro scream. Luckily, Emma was going to the village closest to them, which was a day’s journey, to pick up various ingredients for her medicine. He didn’t have a way to approach it, and for all he knew Genichiro would reject the idea. The man was older, likely more interested in someone closer to his age and yet Kuro was not deterred- he would try until the other said no.  


Emma had left them shortly after breakfast and Genichiro got up to get his bow and meet Kuro out in the training area they had made. Kuro was already training, pulling back on the bow and loosing each arrow into the dummy. He had just recently begun to train with the bow, the last few years moving away from the sword and more toward the bow, though he never slacked too much on his sword training. “If you stop for even a day, it can mean the difference between life and death,” Genichiro had told him when they first started training. The closer Kuro got to Genichiro’s skill level, the more proud he had hoped the older man became. “Your form is wrong.” Kuro lowered his bow and turned toward Genichiro, who ran a hand through his dark hair, strands of white mixed in. It made him look so much more refined and handsome in Kuro’s eyes and he watched the other carefully as he approached.  


“Is it? I thought I had done as you instructed,” he hummed. Kuro’s breath caught when Genichiro came up behind him, the older man’s arms coming around and taking Kuro’s wrists, his leg slipping between Kuro’s. Genichiro had done this many times before, but now that Kuro had named his desire, it made everything different. Genichiro positioned him properly before letting him go, Kuro nearly asking for them back but bit his tongue.  


“You nearly had it, but you were off just slightly. When you hold a bow like the one you have now, it may not seem like much, but when you hold one like mine, it can cause damage when mishandled.” Genichiro took up form beside Kuro, perfectly poised and drawing his bow and loosing an arrow, hitting the dummy between the eyes. “Had you shot with your form, it would have knocked you back and missed the shot. So keep steady and calm, never doubt yourself.” Kuro’s chocolate eyes stared down Genichiro, watching him until the man raised a brow. “Lord Kuro, is there something else I can help you with?” Kuro blinked and smiled at Genichiro, shaking his head.  


“Not at all. Let’s keep going,” he murmured. The trained for the next few hours, without pause and normally that wouldn’t be a problem but Kuro was distracted, terribly so. He could not take his eyes off of Genichiro’s body, the man’s muscles were hidden underneath his kimono but often times they bathed together in order to save water and Kuro used to feel awkward about it when he was young and undeveloped. He always envied Genichiro’s strong muscles and when he was younger he stared in awe and determination, now he stared in lust and desire. By the end of the second hour, Kuro found himself unable to concentrate, completely unable to stop thinking about Genichiro, about what he wanted to do to the man. This time, when Genichiro asked him what was the matter he answered. “What is the matter is you, Lord Genichiro,” he said. “You are...testing me,” he said, stepping closer to the man, grabbing Genichiro’s wrist in his hand, pulling it close and kissing the warm skin. “The things I want to do to you right now are all because of you,” he growled. He was feeling it, the well of lust building and overflowing. Genichiro had looked surprised for a moment, but something shifted and Kuro craved it. In the man’s eyes, he saw hesitation and desire. Genichiro craved it, he wanted to be claimed, to be given that pleasure he had denied himself for so long. Kuro would give it to him, gladly.  


“Lord Kuro,” Genichiro growled. “This isn’t wise, you do not realize what you’re doing. You can go to the village and find any man you want,” he said. It was cute, he was trying to warn Kuro as if he didn't know what he wanted already.  


Kuro’s grip on the other’s wrist tightened and he eyed him. “I believe I know perfectly well what I want. What I want is to fuck you,” he purred. “You’re always so strong and you act so tough, but you want it just as bad, don’t you? To be owned.” He felt it, a shiver that went from the tops of Genichiro’s fingers to the bottom of his feet. He was right, the other wanted the control to be removed, to be made someone else’s. “You need not say anything, you have your pride to uphold, but enjoy it,” he murmured. Genichiro was a man of pride and Kuro wouldn’t make him admit to anything, he would give him what he needed in a way that allowed Genichiro to retain his control.  


“I suppose we should stop training then,” Genichiro said, his voice strained. “Clean up and go to your room.”  


“I agree that training is done but there’s no way I’m waiting anymore.” Kuro pulled Genichiro in, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him into a kiss. He was beyond pleased with the small noise of surprise from Genichiro, the older man shivering under Kuro’s hands. This was good, this was what he had wanted for so long and now he was going to have it. He was going to devour Genichiro until the man was begging.  


The older man broke the kiss with a quiet gasp. “We cannot, not here. It’s in the open,” he hissed. “Emma could-”  


“Emma is gone all day, or did you forget?” Kuro chuckled.  


“She could come back, we never know,” Genichiro protested, though he did little to fight, letting Kuro guide him onto the soft grass beneath them.  


“She could, but she won’t,” Kuro murmured. “She’s out of medicine, there’s no way she’d come back without the ingredients.” He was thankful that Emma was such a kind-hearted person, it made this much less worrisome, no fear of being caught. Though, he wouldn’t much care if she did catch them, though Genichiro would likely be mortified. Kuro’s fingers went to work, untying the obi and pushing Genichiro’s kimono off of him, exposing that strong chest, just begging to be touched and that’s exactly what Kuro did. His hands traveled from Genichiro’s shoulders down, running across the strong muscles on his chest and stomach, purring. “I always admired and envied your muscles, now I get to touch them,” he said with a smile. Kuro tugged on one of Genichiro’s nipples, gently pinching and rubbing it, taking joy in the shudders and quiet moans from the older man. “No one’s ever touched you like this, have they?” He whispered, leaning in and licking the shell of Genichiro’s each. “You’ve craved this, wanting someone to shower you with praise and pleasure,” he murmured. He felt the man beneath him shudder and a quiet breath escapes him.  


“No...No one has touched me this way. They always thought I demanded to do everything when in reality I...just wanted this.” It was clear that this was something the other had never said aloud, had only ever kept inside. He didn’t have to worry no, Kuro would care for him. The younger man had the sweetest smile, he was gentle yet commanding, his touches were calculated, he knew where he wanted to be. He pressed a sweet kiss to Genichiro’s forehead and smiled, his hands traveling down between Genichiro’s legs. The man was half hard, the kisses, talking and touches had done marvels and Kuro would help him get all the way.  


“Don’t worry Lord Genichiro, I’ll make sure you feel good. I’ll give you everything.” His hand wrapped around the older man, stroking him, feeling him in twitch and harden with each stroke. Kuro squeezed gently, teasing out beads of preucm and licking them off his fingers. “Turn around my Lord, and wait for me,” he whispered. Kuro got up and hurried into his room, fetching a small jar of oil before returning to Genichiro, who had done beautifully. He was turned over, his chest pressed into the grass and his hips lifted up, presenting himself. Kuro’s own cock was aching and he was quick to slip out of his own clothing, stroking himself to get his cock ready. He wasn’t cruel though, he wasn’t just going to enter the other. Genichiro had admitted it himself, that he had never been giving this pleasure before and Kuro wouldn’t ruin that first time. He smiled and bent down, rubbing Genichiro’s cheeks, leaning down and kissing the lower of his back. “You’re so pretty, Gen,” he purred, shortening the other’s name to the cutest nickname. It earned him a stifled whine, noises he was sure Genichiro had never once uttered, now only for Kuro to hear.  


Kuro poured the oil onto his fingers, getting them nice and slick before he rubbed the other’s hole, pressing ever so gently, teasing. “Do it,” Genichiro growled, the man’s fingers were curled into the grass, tearing at it. Kuro smiled sweetly and pressed his finger to Genichiro’s hole before he pulled it away and ran his tongue along the sweet bud. Genichiro’s sharp gasp gave him so much joy and Kuro eagerly slipped his tongue inside. “That’s not...you don’t have to do that,” he groaned, though his hips told Kuro an altogether different story. Kuro chuckled, pressing his lips to the other’s hole and moaning around it, rubbing the other’s insides greedily with his tongue, a jolt going to his cock with every quiet moan or gasp he got out of Genichiro. It was delicious, too good to stop and Kuro worked his tongue in and out of Genichiro until he had the man’s legs shaking, his hips rocking back helplessly and his cock leaking for attention. Kuro would love to make the other cum from this but they had much more to get done. He pulled his tongue out and slipped his first finger in easily due in part to his tongue’s work, crooking and thrusting it in and out of Gen. The Lord shuddered and pushed back, impatient. “More,” he growled,” moaning when Kuro obliged with two fingers, stretching Genichiro and working his fingers in and out of the man. He was patient and gentle, which caused the man underneath him to growl again. “Just fuck me,” he hissed, jerking back against Kuro’s fingers, moaning. “I…fuck, I need this,” he groaned.  


“I know, and I’ll give it all to you, Gen,” he whispered. Kuro pulled his fingers out and poured more oil onto his hand, moaning as he stroked himself, covering his cock generously. Kuro guided his cock to Genichiro’s hole, pressing the head in with a moan. He grabbed Gen’s hips, holding them tight as he eased himself in. Genichiro grunted and moaned, fisting the grass and pushing back. Kuro groaned, bottoming out and relishing in the other’s body. Genichiro was so tight and warm, wet from the oil and so incredible that Kuro knew he was going to become addicted. He wanted Genichiro’s body to himself, always. He leaned over the older man, wrapping his hands around both wrists and pinning Genichiro, rocking into him. “Oh Gen, you’re so tight, so incredible. I’m going to make you feel good always,” he whispered, “I’ll make sure you’re never empty.” He started a rhythm, thrusting slow but deep into the other man, moaning with each thrust, his cock consistently enveloped in such warmth. Genichiro’s fingers curled, his back arching and all decency were gone. He was moaning, rocking his hips and begging, just like Kuro had wanted to hear.  
“Fuck me,” he groaned. “Fill me with your seed, I want to be full of it,” he growled, jerking his hips, aching for Kuro’s release to spill into him. He wanted this, he had denied himself this pleasure with every other person he’d been with. But now he could release, could have what he wanted.  


Kuro chuckled and kissed the back of Gen’s head, moaning as he gave a particularly hard thrust, his cock twitching, close. “I’ll give you everything,” he murmured. They rocked against one another, Kuro never letting Genichiro go, he craved this control, craved seeing a man as strong and able as Gen bend to him, ache for a cock inside of him. Kuro would make a slut out of Genichiro Ashina, would make him ache for his cock and seed, and he would thrive on it. Kuro shuddered, his thrusts grew more erratic as he got closer to cumming, one hand letting Gen’s wrist go in order to wrap around his cock. He stroked the older man, squeezing gently and pulling ever so slightly on the skin. He thumbed the head and kissed the shell of Gen’s ear. The man beneath him cried out, thrusting desperately into Kuro’s cock and hand, shaking. The Lord came with a breathless cry, hips snapping forward and back, his cum shooting ropes into the grass. Kuro stroked Genichiro through his orgasm, letting out his own weak cry when the man’s hole tightened around his already aching cock. He whimpered, thrusting desperately and driving into Gen, moaning as he came in thick spurts, filling Genichiro’s hole. He grunted, rocking into the other until he was spent, letting Genichiro go and pulling out of him. He purred, watching the older man roll onto his back, chest heaving, cock softening. He hummed and reached down, slipping a finger into Gen, the other groaning, hips jerking. “I can feel me inside of you,” he whispered. “Keep it, don’t lose a drop,” he murmured. Kuro slipped his finger out and leaned over Gen, kissing him sweetly.  


When Emma later returned she found the two of them having dinner as usual, but something was off. She couldn’t put her finger on it but enjoyed their meal as she normally did. Later that evening, as Emma headed to her room she caught sight of Kuro pinning Genichiro to the wall, her brow furrowing. “So that’s why I felt something was wrong,” she said, Kuro chuckling but Genichiro turning in embarrassment.  


“Caught in the act,” Kuro hummed.  


“You weren’t exactly hiding it,” Emma scolded. “Don’t be too loud,” she told them, heading into her room.  


Kuro grinned and waited for Genichiro to show his face again, the older man was properly embarrassed. “You’re adorable,” he whispered, kissing Gen’s cheek. “And I’m going to ruin you,” he purred. He took the man’s hands and pulled him ever so gently into his room and slid the door closed.


End file.
